Lady on the Water
by BreakingBadFanatic21
Summary: Abraham Ford is on his normal nightly walkthrough of his camp. Instead of discovering more walkers to kill, he finds a woman bathing in a pond. An innocent inquiry turns into a lusty gaze and carnal desires.
1. Chapter 1

Abraham stood watch silently over the cool horizon of the small rivers, trees and departing roads. It's been a year since things went to hell. He was nearly numb to it all, actually finding joy and glee in the slaughter of the walkers. Once a proud sergeant, he was the shell of a man that he once was. He was the shell of a father, a failure at husbandry. He was a bitter and cold man.

"I lived to see all my family gone," He said to himself, looking at the glistening moon. "What a curse that is." He looked back at his camp, one was a loudmouthed young woman; the other, an eccentric scientist. He turned his attention back to the sky, nearly hypnotized with its beauty. Looking at the sky was so human, reminiscent of the better days.

He quickly whirled around, feeling a hand on his shoulder.

"Abraham," The young woman whined. "Why don't you come and sleep?," She asked, scratching her head. "The ground traps are set."

"I don't trust them." He muttered, not looking back at her.

She huffed. "So you don't wanna go back to bed?" She asked, hanging off of his stocky body.

"Rosita," He said with a sigh. "I'm good here, standing watch like this is- -"

"You just don't want to go back to bed with me." She said, a bit annoyed. Rosita was a fiery young brunette, eager for fun. Unfortunately for Abraham, he had indulged in the waters from time to time. As wrong as it was it felt acceptable and made him feel human among the walkers.

"That's not it," He assured. "Promise."

"Yeah, Yeah..." She muttered, making her way back to the large zip-up tent

He sighed. That was close. "I'll set more ground traps and patrol the perimeter," He said to her, knowing that he was ignored. "That girl." He said with a faint laugh and smile.

After setting more traps he did his walk-around of the perimeter. The walk was eerily quiet, but he was glad. He was exhausted from fighting for one day. He must've killed hundreds of walkers by now. He followed the stream, admiring the crisp water. He was led to a large pond connected to the stream. The water was equally as crisp and stunning in the moonlight.

He heard a splash and quickly aimed his AK47. "Shit, a gun is asking for trouble," He said, calculating his next move. He removed a large army knife from his back pocket and eased in for the kill. He paused for a moment. "Wait a minute," He peered through the large bushes, not wanting to be detected. He heard the splashing once more, his eyes focused on a figure. "A woman?," He said to himself. "Taking a bath at this hour?" He chuckled.

The figure looked in his direction and he quickly ceased all noise. He crouched and slowly walked around the heavy brush, wanting to verify if this being really was human or was a walker. "Okay," He peered closer, having assistance from the bright moonlight. "Shit," He muttered. That was a woman alright, naked and all. He unknowingly licked his lips. "It's a woman, a yard or so from our camp..." Did she need help? Clearly not, if she had the luxury to bathe in a forest at night without regard for potential...eyes. Abraham's eyes were certainly scanning. The dark-skinned woman continued splashing water on herself. He looked over and noticed a katana and a large backpack laying a few feet away from him. He was too mesmerized to move, and his eyes nearly popped out of his head as she made her way towards him.

Full. Frontal. View. Slender and curvy. Oh yeah. He snapped out of his daze and quickly moved from her direction. He was praying that he hadn't gotten a nosebleed, but he knew he had gotten something else. He quickly fled the area, settling back in camp. He kind of did want to go to bed with Rosita now. After that brief peep show he was left desiring a woman's touch, no matter how novice it was. He walked over to the tent, unhooking his gear and unzipping the tent. He got in and snuggled against Rosita.

"Oh, you changed your mind?" She teased, rolling over.

"Yeah," He replied with a nod, kissing at her neck. "It's cold out there."

"Let me warm you up then." Rosita urged, straddling him. She kissed his lips, her kisses weren't that good, but they would do. She peeled off his shirt, then unzipping his pants.

"Make me feel good, Rosita," He demanded, shutting his eyes. He felt low as he fantasized about that dark-skinned beauty. At least he could get instant relief from his itch. "Yeah baby, just like that," He whispered, shoving her head deeper on him. She couldn't shallow his long and thick cock whole, but it was okay. "Ahhh." He groaned, titling his head back. The blow job sucked, but him cumming always felt good.

"Was it good, Abraham?" She asked, wanting to stroke her feminine ego.

"Yes," He lied. "It was very good." And with that, he shut his eyes. He wanted the morning to appear fast, then the night would follow. He hoped to see that woman again.

**My first Michonne/Abraham (Micham) fanfic, let me know how you guys like it so far! I felt like writing a shorter chapter just to test the idea! Hope you guys enjoyed it!**


	2. Chapter 2

The glaring sunlight penetrated the thin fabric of the tent. Abraham slowly opened his eyes, he jumped up and peered outside. First thing he did in the morning was check on Rosita and Eugene. Eugene had still been sleeping soundly in his tent, while Rosita roasted some small berries in a small cast-iron pan. He crawled up from inside the tent, then standing up and stretching. It was a beautiful morning, but there was always a calm before the storm. They planned to camp in the area for a few days until they figured out their next course of action. The fuel was exhausted and bullets were limited, this was an obvious stressor for the pragmatic former sergeant.

He sighed, and walked to a nearby bush. He scanned the area as he stood there and relieved himself. He faintly wondered about that woman. Was she okay? Was she actually alone?

"Abraham!" He heard Rosita whine.

He looked back at her, quickly zipping up his pants. "What?"

"Are you going to hunt for some food?" She asked impatiently, putting her hands on her hips.

Rosita was very dependant on him. Sometimes she seemed to be more of a liability if anything, she was a spoiled, snarky kid. He found that endearing at times, but it was mostly undesirable in life or death situations like this. "Sure," He said as he walked past her. "I'll be back in about 15 minutes," He grunted, scooping up his Ak47. "And wake Eugene up, will you?"

"Yes sir." She teased, running up and kissing his neck.

His body twitched in discomfort. He shrugged away. "Wake up Eugene and check the ground traps," He put his hand on her head, gently scruffing up her hair. He smiled at her briefly. "Get to it."

She pushed his hand away. "Hey, I just did my hair, you jerk!" She exclaimed playfully.

He chuckled as he walked away. "Get to work, kid!" He yelled back.

Kid? She was a bit annoyed by Abraham's treatment of her. Most of the time he treated her like an annoying little girl, but other times he would crawl to her for her touch and for his satisfaction. He was a rough and cold man, sometimes aloof to emotions even. Between the army and this, he was desensitized, the only thing that felt right was sex. Having sex with a woman and laying with her, a warm body and a limited companionship. Though she was young and hadn't been with a man like Abraham, she was privy to his personality and desires.

She couldn't hunt, but she could fire a gun. She couldn't cook either, but she could nag and heckle him and Eugene. She was a young woman that craved intimacy too. Abraham was stocky, strong and very handsome. He saw victories and commanded respect. He was a survivor through and through; and she had no idea of where she would be without him.

Abraham scavenged the spacious brush and tall vegetation looking for their next meal. "I'm real tired of squirrel and rabbit," He muttered as he aimed his gun and swept his current area with his hard eyes. Being a sergeant did wonders for his survival, he felt for the civilians. "How about some deer?" He continued walking, then stopping in his tracks. The faint smell of cooked deer teased his nose, and stomach. He saw it roasting on a fire, unattended, skinned and everything. How convenient. The camp looked deserted anyway. He wasn't a thief, he hadn't heard of anyone stealing from a deserted camp where people would never come back.

Without thinking anymore he quickly descended onto the desolate camp. He went towards the roasting deer and proceeded to put out the fire with the surrounding dirt and rocks. He quickly looked around, not wanting any surprises, then attempting to pick up the deer.

"Hey!" He heard a woman yell.

He quickly whirled around and saw a dark-skinned woman with long dreadlocks looking back at him. She was angry, could this have been her camp? He dropped the deer like a kid who was caught red-handed. "Didn't see anyone here- -"

She ran over to the deer. "Damn it!," She muttered. "Now I have to clean the whole carcass again!" She laid down her katana and lifted the deer carcass back onto the roasting rod.

Wait...that sword. That sword was the same sword that he saw last night. He paused, watching her attentively. "I'm sorry," He managed to say. "I suppose as soon as i smelled your food I got lazy and lost the will to hunt." He mentioned in a bumbling manner.

"You have a camp nearby?" She asked, growing weary of him.

"Are you out here by yourself?"

"I asked my question first," She retorted sharply. "Now answer." She demanded.

She was strong, he could sense it. In this day and age perception of strength and weakness could be the difference between life and death. "Yes," He replied. "A few yards away," He paused, surveying her reaction. She was alert and suspicious, but she could sense that he wasn't a looter of inhabited camps. "There's just three of us," He went on. "I have a man and a young woman with me."

She seemed to have let her guard down for a bit. "Michonne." She said, reaching out her hand to him.

He clenched her hand, firmly shaking it. "Abraham Ford."

She smiled. "Well, now that I know that you're one of the good guys...you can help me clean the skinned carcass that you dirtied."

"Right," He mused, putting his gear down. "It's the least I can do." He watched her closely as she scooped up a large bucket and walked to the stream. It was really her. It had to be. What other woman would stomp around with a katana? He all but gawked when she bent over to scoop some water into the bucket. Form-fitting pants surely were a man's best friend. His hair stood up on the back of his neck as she looked back at him, fully aware of his staring.

He looked away, playing it off. Damn it, he was caught. Apparently he wasn't as stealthy as he perceived himself to be.

She laughed as she made her way back to him. "Take a picture, it'll last longer." She said, sitting on a nearby tree stump.

"I don't have a camera right now," He said with a chuckle. "Wish I had." That was certainly the truth.

"Alright, Casanova," She joked. "Make yourself useful and drag the carcass over here."

"Sure," He replied, grabbing the deer by its back legs and dragging it to her. "There you go, your highness." He said, kneeling down beside the carcass.

She rolled her eyes. "Oh please," She scoffed. "You're the one who crashed my camp and defiled my food," She went on. "Usually I cut men for that." She said with a hint of seriousness in her voice.

He figured she was tough. "Why didn't you cut me?"

She shrugged. "Too early in the morning."

He chuckled. "Really now?"

"That's right," She said with a half smile. "Now get scrubbing," She demanded, standing up. "And don't bruise the meat."

"Hey!," He said begrudgingly. "Where are you going?"

"I'm going to polish the sword that I could've cut you with." She said primly. His eye twitched at that statement. She was pretty but jeez...she was a rough customer. He could tell that she meant every word that she said.

He sighed, then hearing his stomach grumble. She eyed him curiously, and he sweat bullets. He wasn't sure what she was going to do next. He couldn't read her at all. But he was surprised when he saw a glimmer of compassion in her eyes.

"Forget it." She said, folding her arms.

"Did I...do something wrong?" He asked, looking up at her.

"We can split the carcass," She said. "Since you look all pitiful and whatnot." She teased with a wink.

He stood up. "Thank you," He said. "But would you like to join my camp?," He suggested. "It's safe," He went on. "It's not much but we look out for each other."

She smiled at him. "Sorry, but I travel best when I'm alone."

He nodded. "Fair enough." Strong and independent. He wasn't sure if those women actually existed anymore. He hung around Rosita too much.

"I suppose that you're welcome back here," She mused, approaching him. "Just you though." She warned, running her finger down his chest. Abraham nearly jumped out of his skin.

"I'll be back with some pans." He said, trying not to stammer over his words.

"Remember," She recited. "Just you."

He nodded.

He began making his way back to camp. He couldn't believe that it was her, and that she was actually a decent survivor, minus her imposing demeanor.

"Good morning, Sarg, does anything need to be done?" Eugene asked.

"Oh," Abraham grunted. "You're awake."

"That I am, sir."

"Nothing needs to be done right now," Abraham replied, walking past him. "But I suppose you could check the map and calculate the next few miles that we'll have to travel to get to the next town."

Eugene nodded. "We're pretty far out but I'll see what I can do."

Rosita watched him as he walked towards the camp. "What's wrong, Abe?, I've never seen you come back empty handed."

"Don't call me that." He muttered grumpily. He searched the fire pit, quickly grabbing a large pan.

"What's that for?"

"We're having deer for breakfast," He replied, walking past her.

"Why the pans?," She prodded. "Did someone just up and give you some deer meat?" She asked with sarcasm in her voice.

"Well, Miss Smartass," He replied, looking back at her. "As a matter of fact, someone did."

She laughed. "What?," She asked, laughing. "I have to meet these people."

"No," He snapped as he began walking away. "Stay here. They're skittish about people, I was lucky enough not to not get my ass handed to me."

"That strong, huh?" She mused to herself. She watched Abraham go, he seemed eerily secretive about where he's getting the deer from. Maybe it was best that she didn't pry. He was providing for her and Eugene, and that should be good enough.

He arrived back at Michonne's camp. He was a bit tense, but happy to get some decent deer meat. He called out to her. "Are you here?"

"Are you alone?" He heard her ask. He looked around and was unable to pinpoint where she was.

"Yes." He finally said.

"Good," She said, making her way out of the thick bushes and brush. "You can take half as promised."

He kneeled down to the carcass and grabbed the army knife from his back pocket. He proceeded to cut through the meat and place it into the large pan. "Thank you," He said, looking up at her. "You heading anywhere to get away from this?"

She sighed. "Where's there to go when they always find us?"

Abraham stood up. "We all can still try." He replied, looking up at the sky for a moment. He thought about telling her about him and his group's journey, but she seemed adamant about traveling alone.

She smiled. "So your name is Abraham?"

"Yes." He replied with apprehension in his voice.

"Like Honest Abe?" She teased.

An embarrassing tinge of red appeared on his face. He couldn't say anything.

She took a few extra steps towards him, then wrapping her arms around his neck. "Tell me, Abe," She whispered against his ear. "Are you honest?"

His guilty conscience stood in the forefront. Could she have known about last night?!

"As honest as any man, I guess." He replied cooly, masking his nervousness.

"Not sure if I like that answer or not." She mused, rubbing her hands down his chest.

"What are you doing?" He asked, tensing up. He was pleasantly surprised and nervous all at the same time.

She laughed aloud. "Don't be so tense, Abe," She comforted, planting a kiss on his neck. She surveyed his reaction, a heavy exhale and movement of his throat. The man was nervous. "Though you weren't very forthcoming with me." She chided.

He was caught, and like a puppy dog he began repenting to the mysterious woman. "I'm sorry," He said in shame. "I saw you and couldn't take my eyes off you," She looked at him in intrigue. "You were beautiful in that pond," He went on. "I enjoyed every minute of it." He confessed.

"I'm glad you confessed," She said, planting another kiss on his neck. "The punishment wont be as severe."

Punishment? "What's my- -?"

"You're going to meet me later on tonight," She instructed, then smoothing her hands down his back. She was certainly attracted to a strong and strapping man such as Abraham. She hadn't seen a man like him before, auburn hair and a unique mustache; stocky build and a rugged disposition. She could tell that he was strong, but that he had obvious weaknesses...carnal weaknesses. "And I'm going to show you."

He nodded slowly and closed his eyes as she began kneading her nails against his chest. "Are you going to torture me?" He breathed.

"The most delicious torture that one man can be given." She replied, lifting up his shirt and surveying his body.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm looking at what's mine." She said, her voice prim and dark. He was built nice, stocky and strong. She hadn't come across a survivor who seemed built for this.

What was hers? Damn. She was as sexy as she was scary. He slowly began to accept...even embrace his "fate". Good sex was a dime a dozen. "What are you going to do?"

She stopped in her tracks, feeling his dog tags. She ignored him and eyed them closely. "Sergeant Abraham Ford," She recited, very impressed. She looked into his sharp green eyes. "That's why you have such a nice body." She mused.

He laughed aloud. "You have a kink for the military?"

"I don't have a kink for anything," She replied coldly, raking her nails against him. He groaned in anguish in response. "But you have a kink for spying on unsuspecting women who are trying to take baths!" She playfully scolded. Her body was pressed against his and she relished at the feel of his hard-on pressing against her. She liked that. She liked his fear and weakness, along with his strength and masculinity. She slid her left hand down his chest, reaching his sturdy leather belt. Another small movement and she reached his protruding zipper. She teased it with her hand, grabbing a firm hold on the delicious bulge. He groaned, surely she wouldn't do this now; not in broad daylight and with Rosita and Eugene out and about.

"Well I'll gladly pay for my sins," He said in an attempt to appease her and stop her ruthless teasing. "If that's what you want."

"That is what I want," She proclaimed, releasing him and putting her hands on her hips. "And I tend to make you pay, in full," She assured. "Meet me later on tonight."

"Okay, Michonne," He replied, picking up the pan and hurriedly making his exit. "I will."

**Thanks for the reviews so far, guys! I was a bit unsure of the pairing at first; but I'm glad that I'm giving it a shot. I look forward to more input from you guys! Thanks!**


	3. Chapter 3

Abraham's body was still reeling from his encounter with that imposing beauty. He was sweating bullets and was sporting a massive hard-on. It seemed to have gotten worse as he continued thinking about their meeting later on tonight. His carnal desires seemed to overshadow his mission. Saving the world was important, but so was sex. His thoughts were ass-backwards but how could he even blame himself?

He leaned against a nearby tree. He had no desire to walk back into camp all flustered and horny. He inhaled, then exhaled deeply. "Come on, Ford," He muttered, giving himself a pep talk. "Go back to camp. Relax for a minute, and then talk to Eugene about our next course of travel..." The damned thing wouldn't go away. The last thing he wanted was for Rosita to see it. She'd probably think that it was from her. That alone was enough to calm him down, having sex with a woman who was young enough to be his daughter, or a very young sister was something that he wasn't proud of. It was best if he just left it alone. He sighed and resumed his trek back to his camp.

"What took you so long?," Rosita complained. "I'm hungry, you know?"

"Yeah, yeah...," He muttered as he sat the pot near the fire. "Dig in." He walked towards the tent, then grabbing a bucket.

"Where are you going?"

"To take a shower," He replied. "And no, you can't join me." He said, answering the question before she could ask it.

Rosita scoffed. "What's with you? You used to always want to- -"

"Nevermind that I'm here." Eugene interrupted, rolling his eyes.

Rosita glared at him. "Well then cover your ears!"

"Sarge, control your girlfriend." He retorted.

He sighed. "She's not my-" He paused, seeing hurt in her face.

"Fine," She yelled. "I get it!"

"Come on, Rosita," He crooned. "Don't be like that," He muttered, then huffing. It was no use even trying to talk with her. "Forget it, I'm going to shower now." Rosita certainly knew how to make a man's hair grey. After walking a few yards from camp he stripped down at a nearby stream. He took advantage of the landscape by sitting on a rock. He caught water with the bucket, then splashing it over himself. He sighed in relief, feeling the cool water against his skin. It was a bit warm outside so clean and cool water was a necessary luxury. He looked around for a moment, it was still quiet but he made sure that at least his knife was at his side.

He was excited for later that night. Michonne was certainly different, she was strong and domineering. He was the same as her, but somehow he didn't mind the thought of him being dominated by a woman like her. He'd love for her to use his body as the tool it was designed for. He was hard from the thought of being used by her.

After putting back on his clothes he made his way back to camp. He saw Eugene standing by the coals left by the dulling fire with a map in his hand. He looked up at him, shaking his head.

"What?" Abraham inquired gruffly, putting his hands on his hips.

"You need to get a handle on you and Rosita's relationship." He said in annoyance. It was bad enough that he couldn't get any, but to know about...and hear the rugged general getting laid just about every night added insult to injury. He was old enough to be her father, jeez.

His eyes narrowed, blinking twice. "Excuse me?," He asked, raising his brow. "How about you tell me about our next move and I'll forget that you just said that?" Damn it. He was stocky and a lot larger than Eugene. He was the muscle and his only hope of surviving and getting to DC.

Eugene shoved the map against his chest. "Look yourself."

He cursed as he watched Eugene storm off. He briefly glanced at the map, then putting it in his pocket. He figured he'd go over it with him later when he cools down.

Later that night he once again slipped away from camp. He could hear the lovely splashing sounds of her taking a bath. Her katana and clothes were where they had been before. She was a perceptive woman, already taking note of his presence. He could see her once more, he stood there for a moment; he was enthralled by her presence and the respect that she commanded. Her body was slender, but he took a mental note of her round ass and perky breasts. He wanted to be able to recall each detail. He didn't mind meat on a woman, but Michonne's body was nice to him too. It was the product of harsh traveling and fighting, along with constant stress.

He shamelessly watched her for a moment, she turned her back to him. She must have been washing her dreads, he remembered how her hands felt against his chest. He marveled at the idea of her hands exploring the rest of his body.

She called out to him. "I know you're there, pervert."

He stood up. "I figured I'd admire the view while I can," He replied, taking mental snapshots of her bare breasts and toned stomach. "Before you send me through the wringer."

She laughed lightly as she made her way to him. She stepped through the bushes, finally being in front of him face to face once more. He watched her attentively as she gazed at his body. She rubbed his chest, taking notice of each ridge and muscle. "You'll do fine."

"Hmm?"

"Your body," She replied softly, reaching his protruding zipper. "Is perfect," She purred, teasing him. He reached out to touch her face and she abruptly slapped his hand away. "No," She scolded. "Only I can touch."

"What, I can't touch you at all?" He asked with a nervous laugh. Surely that couldn't be so.

"No, this is your punishment...remember?"

Damn that punishment. He had wanted to touch her, to actually feel her womanly curves in his hands. But he was still turned on by the thought of her touching him. "Right." He said begrudgingly.

"Take off your clothes," She demanded, stepping back from him for a moment. "I want you to get naked for me."

"No dinner first?" He teased as he took off his shirt.

She smiled. "I'm a woman who sees want she wants and takes it." She retorted, exploring his bare chest with her hands.

He sighed in content of the feel of her hands against him. "If a man said that, that would be rape." He murmured.

"Of course it would," She replied, darkness in her gentle voice. "But when you're an able-bodied man, with a woman," She went on, putting her lips to his chest. She ran her tongue up and down his strong chest, getting a feel and taste of his body. He tasted of musk, sweat and a hint of cologne. She liked that. "You can't deny this," She said, running her index finger up and down his bulging zipper. He took note of her reaction to him, she was certainly pleased with what she had seen and felt so far. "Your pants."

"What?" He asked, taken off guard.

She yanked him closer by his pea-green army belt. "Your pants," She said again, impatient. "Take them off."

He did as he was told, quickly unbuttoning and unzipping his pants. She slid them down with her foot, tightly gripping his arms as she did so. The look that she gave him was of a pure lust that he'd love to quench. "Want me to take off my boxers too?"

"Nope."

"No?," He asked, raising his brow. "What do you mean, "no"?"

"You ask a lot of questions," She retorted sharply, yanking him to her by the band of his boxers. Their bodies were pressed together and Abraham's arms laid rigidly at his side. He was resisting the urge to touch her. "I don't like that," She scolded harshly, gazing at him with her piercing brown eyes. She proceeded to massage his hard dick through his boxers. He winced. This was the torture that she was talking about, being able to touch his body and have him obedient to her needs and instructions. "Apologize."

"What?" He asked with a laugh.

She glared at him, yanking at his clothed dick and pulling it out. He made a sound of relief, feeling her hand against him. "Do what I say." She enunciated, looking him dead in the eye.

As brawny and strong as Abraham was he had never encountered a woman that could control him, not like this. "I'm sorry, Michonne." He said obediently, looking back at her. He had always been the one leading and giving orders, even in sex. Being submissive to a woman had never crossed his mind, but here he was getting his ass kicked by a beautiful woman that he barely knew anything about. Leading and giving orders in combat was a necessity, but in sex he was unfulfilled. He was horny for Michonne's discipline.

She licked her lips. "Obedient Sergeants," She eased her face close to his, her mouth nearly touching his. Her lips were so close and he could smell her sweet breath permeating through his nostrils. "Turn me on." She gently stroked him with her hand.

"This isn't fair." He managed to say.

"Why isn't it?"

"I can't touch you at all?" His voice was strained and low. She was having fun already.

She laughed. "Are you whining?" She asked, raising her brow.

"Hell no!," He quickly replied. "I'm not whining."

She lightly slapped his face.

Instead of anger Abraham felt his dick stiffen even more. "I'm sorry, Michonne." He quickly said.

"Good boy," She crooned, putting her mouth to his chest. Her kisses were hard and angry, mixed with small nips. The pain was minimal to the stocky and built Abraham, but the sensation seared through his body like little electrical shocks. She went from his chest, then bending down to kiss and lick at his stomach. She went a little lower, dropping to her knees. He looked down in anticipation, desperate for more. She eyed his dick hungrily, she was turned on herself. She always wanted to have a man like Abraham wrapped around her finger; to be submissive and pliant. His body was strong, he was in no way a lean or thin man, nor was he Mr. Universe. A rugged, thick body is what she liked.

She teased the head of his dick with her narrow fingertips. He quivered at her touch, he wanted to shove her mouth on his dick. His desire for dominance began to resurface, but he didn't act. He feared her punishment would be even more torturous than this. He exhaled deeply as he felt her lips against the head, her full lips felt great on him. He wondered if she could take him all the way like Rosita couldn't. She teased the tip with her tongue, as turned on as he was he was more annoyed as he realized that's all she would do.

She paused, taking note of his unruly red pubic hair. She looked up at him in amusement. "Is it true what they say about red-haired people?"

"What's that?"

"That they have horrid tempers." She teased.

He grinned. " That's an out of the blue question, isn't it?" He paused, remembering his role. "Ah, well I suppose that I do on occasion."

She flicked the head with her tongue and heard him curse. "Well I do like my men feisty...yet compliant." She looked up at him in intrigue.

"You seem to want to put a lid on my feistiness."

She stood back up. "I'll see that when I'm good and ready," She continued eying his body. She eyed him like a piece of meat and his horny mind and body couldn't get enough of those eyes. "I want you to be my sub," She looked into his eyes. "Will you?"

He couldn't deny those sexy eyes and her body...or her punitiveness. "Yes." He answered.

"Lay on the ground," She commanded. He knew better than to question the domineering Michonne. He did as she wanted, naked and all. She kneeled down and proceded to straddle him. She nodded in approval, raking her hands down his chest. Her nails were like little daggers but they felt so good. She took notice of his dick resting against her back, he was so horny and hard...dying to go. She reached back and began stroking him. He grunted, grabbing at the ground. Why did her hands have to feel so good? "I like your cock a lot, Abe."

He blushed at her addressing him with that stupid nickname. He still hated it but it wasn't as annoying leaving her mouth. "Thank you." He breathed, watching her entrancing eyes.

She leaned down towards his ear. "I'm going to ride you until I'm satisfied," She whispered. "Would that be okay?"

Hell yes it would be okay. "Whatever you want." He replied obediently.

She eased off of his stomach, then taking his dick into her hand. She sat on it, letting it slide in slow. He was thick as he was long; he stretched her out nicely just as she craved. "Mmmm...," She moaned aloud, digging her nails into his chest. "Your cock feels so nice." She mused, settling herself on him.

"Yeah," He groaned, feeling his dick being caressed by her pussy. "You're so tight- -," And wet too. "Damn." He wanted to touch her, to grab her hips and thrust into her until he came. But he couldn't. He was at her mercy. Breaking her rules in theory would be envigorating and arousing, but the harsh penalties that followed would be nothing short of hell.

She put her finger to his lips. "Do you want your camp to hear?"

"N-No."

"So hush and let me get all I want from your body."

She continued torturing him with her fast movements. She wasn't gentle or slow, she was ruthless and hard. He liked ruthless and hard though. Her fleshly heat against his was irresistible. "Damn," He grunted. He really wanted to touch her. His palms twitched with longing but he knew better. He was as turned on from her dominating him as he was from her body and voice. He was too turned on. "Stop- -" She was ignoring his plea, relishing in his torture. She carried on like that for 15 hellish minutes, he felt himself getting closer and closer to satisfaction by the second.

In desperation he grabbed her hips, halting her lusty movements. If she kept going like that it would be over before he wanted it to be. But being a sub meant giving up control, he was all for it...he just didn't want to give up THAT control. His sexual stamina was always on the up-and-up. He hadn't had to worry about coming early since he was in his teen years. But she made him feel like a virgin. Damn she was good.

She made an angry sound of protest and glared down at him.

"I don't want to come so fast." He said, his voice strained.

She removed his hands. "I'm going to keep going," She asserted, putting his arms back over his head. She held them tightly as she bought her body to his. They were chest-to-chest and pressed together as she continued grinding her hips on him. "And you better not come inside me."

"That's why I slowed down!" He answered between breaths.

She grabbed his face. "Your red hair is showing." She said in intrigue. She wanted to conquer that red-haired stud.

He blushed as he watched her lick her lips at him. She was such a vixen.

"I'm going to fuck you until you beg for mercy," She whispered ominously. "Then I'm going to make you come," At this rate it wouldn't take long. "You'd better not stop me again either," She warned against his neck as she maintained her rhythm. "Or else you'll be punished."

He caught his breath. "It's been so long since I've had good sex." He explained, hoping she'd relent in her torturous punishment.

"Are you a minute man or something?"

"No!," He quickly said, his male pride taking over. "But if you keep fucking me so fast I'll-!"

"You'll what?" She asked with bite in her voice.

"I'll come if you keep doing this." He warned.

"You'd better not come in me," She snarled. "I'd have to kill you then." She said under her breath.

"Will you really?," He mocked, boldly reaching for her face. The nerve of that red-haired fool. She slapped his hand away, knocking his arm back at his side. He scoffed. "My...talents aren't in effect when I'm being- -"

"Dominated?" She finished his sentence, looking into his swirling green eyes.

"Yes." He said candidly.

"You said you'd be my sub," She reminded him, running her finger down his chest. "I can teach you," He listened to her attentively as he watched her hands. She started grinding her hips against him as she thrust her hand in his thick auburn hair. He swallowed his concerns and surrendered to the building pleasure she was giving him. He watched her close, occasionally glancing at her hungry eyes. He shut his eyes, stifling his groans. "I'll teach you how to give to me," She teased her lips against his, gently brushing against them. She hadn't kissed him; she was just toying with him. "Put your hand under me and rub my clit." She demanded.

He did so without question, she felt great against his fingers. Her delicious heat pooled against his fingers and around his cock. She ground her hips against him harder in response to the feel of his large fingers against her aroused sex.

"You have magic fingers." She teased, a moan escaping her as she continued riding him.

He laughed. "Thank you," He said back as he continued massaging her. "Ah, you feel so good, Michonne," He said hoarsely. He drew back his fingers, bringing them to his mouth. He licked her juices off. She tasted out of this world, hot and unique.

"Stop that!," She snapped, noticeably turned on by that gesture. "I didn't tell you to do that!," She grabbed his hand and placed it back against her. "Don't do it again." She breathed.

"Okay." He soothed, rubbing her once more. He'd be a good sub, then he'd get his. He was getting more turned on by the second. He smiled to himself. She was frazzled and so damned sexy riding him.

"I want your big cock to make me come." She whispered in his ear.

He licked his lips. "Take my dick," He said submissively. "It's yours." He wanted her to enjoy every inch of him now, and crave it when he was away.

She smiled. Mr. Auburn-haired hottie was getting it. "Thrust up against me." She demanded.

He did so, huffing as he felt the feeling of his cock being buried deeper inside. It was so intense for him. "How's that feel?" He pressed through his ragged breaths.

"Amazing." She met his thrusts with hers, the sensation was bolder, harder, searing through both of their bodies. They could only hear themselves and the faint sounds of nature.

"Feel good?" He asked hoarsely, wanting to appease his male ego.

She rubbed her lips against his once more. "Yes." She chimed.

He groaned, struggling for control. "Can I touch you?" He asked, flashing his eyes.

"Where?" She quickly asked.

"Your back," She smiled. "Your neck...," He went on. "And breasts."

"Just my back."

He closed his eyes and caressed her back with one hand, while the other pleasured her clit. He let her take what she wanted from his body. He relished the minimal touch that she granted him as he met each one of her delicious thrusts with his own. He knew she was getting close.

She licked her lips. "Mmmm." She threw her head back.

"Yeah," He panted. "I want you to come around my hard dick."

She moaned loud, she was gradually losing control. He sat up, meeting her thrusts and pressed his face against her neck. She was put off by his disobedience, but she was in too big of a haze of pleasure to think about punishing him. He roughly kissed her neck, not stopping as he feels her tighten against him. "Abraham..." She breathed, feeling another orgasm shaking her.

She was shocked as she felt him speed up. The horny fuck was going to come inside her. She was hot and eager as she was angry about his disobedience. Her eyes widened in shock as his lips crashed against hers. It was a deep and hungry kiss, he kissed her like he hadn't kissed a woman in a long while. She regrettably enjoyed it, but moaned in protest against his mouth. To her dismay his lips felt so good. She didn't want him to kiss her. But he was a damn stud, not that she'd admit that after his agreement to be her sub...well, what was left of the agreement. He was so reckless, disobedient and hot.

"I'm sorry about this," He muttered, rolling her onto the ground and getting on top of her. She cursed, pounding his chest and looking up at him. The kiss was so erotic, but this...this would drive her crazy. Then she'd be in his control. She didn't want that at all, but she wanted to feel the full power behind his big dick. She wanted to feel Mr. Submissive turn the tables. "I get that I'm breaking your rules," He confessed. "But aside from that just tell me no if you don't want it."

She looked up at him bitterly. "Well aren't you a gentleman?"

"I don't want it to seem like I'm raping you," He replied, looking down at her. "You can say no." Her insides churned in desire, feeling his dick pressing against her leg.

"Fuck me." She blurted out, rubbing his strong chest.

"You sure?"

She tightly grasped his shoulders. "Do it," She demanded. "Fuck me."

Between her words and her fucking him for the past hour and a half he was ready to feel his release. He grunted, pushing his way into her and pounding away at her pussy. It was so hot and tight, just for his dick. He licked his chapped lips, feeling the heat of release building. She writhed against him as he held her body in place, placing his full body weight onto her. She felt the full power of his hips and body as he kissed her neck. She moaned his name, keeping a firm grip on his shoulders. He was in a trance, moving in and out.

"You'd better not come in me!" She warned again, biting her lip in resistance to her light moans.

"I'm not!," He said hoarsely. "You think I want my head on your little sword?" He mentioned with a laugh as he continued moving in her.

"Shut up and keep-" She was startled by the feel of his lips on hers. The kiss was as rough and uninhibited as the first. Before she had a chance to slap him he gripped both of her wrists, putting them over her head. It was indeed his turn to turn the tables. He continued smothering his lips against hers as his thrusts sped up. She could feel him tense, he was almost there but she felt herself succumb to her pleasure first. She closed her eyes as she felt another wave of pleasure consume her.

"Yeah," He groaned against her mouth. "I love when your tight pussy squeezes my hard dick," He felt the sweet pressure come to a head. He furiously fucked her hard, his thrusts quick and jagged. He grunted, quickly pulling out. His body reeled as he felt his hard sex erupt; he sprayed her stomach with streams of his hot cum. He huffed as he continued emptying himself, gently tugging the base of his softening member. He attempted to catch his breath, his face was bright red and his eyes glazed over as he looked down at her. "So," He said through shallow breaths. "Was it good?"

Just like a man. Was it good? Surely she wouldn't give her unruly sub that much assurance. She quickly pushed him off of her, grabbing his shirt and wiping up his endless streams of cum off of her stomach.

"Whats wrong?," He asked, looking back at her with his confused green eyes. "It wasn't good?"

"I didn't tell you that you could do that." she scolded, standing up.

"What, come on your stomach?," He asked with a light laugh. "Where else was I supposed to go, your highness?," He watched her, noticing her unresponsive to him. "Wait, where are you going?"

"Nowhere," She retorted, putting on her clothes. She looked back at him. "You're leaving."

"What?"

"Get out of here," She muttered, turning away from him. "Your time is over."

His time? What the hell did that mean? He stood behind her, still naked. "I didn't do anything that you didn't want," He asserted. "I obeyed and then I asked permission."

"Not to kiss me!"

He whirled her around. So that's why she's pissed. "You're mad at me about a kiss?!"

She narrowed her eyes. "Don't raise your tone at me," She fired back. "I'm the Dom. Not you."

"I didn't say that you weren't," She threw his come soaked shirt at him. He shook his head and threw the shirt to the ground. "Fine," He finally said, grabbing his boxers and pants, then putting them on. He sat on the ground and put on his boots. She looked down at him angrily. "I'll leave." He stood up and turned away from her.

"Good." She watched him as he left. Who in the hell did he think he was? Taking control and kissing her was nothing short of mutiny...though she hadn't hated it. But nonetheless, he had to be voted out of her camp. Good riddance.


	4. Chapter 4

He left camp satisfied but angry. He'd never met a woman that would throw him out. Needless to say, his male pride was in a shambles. She had to have enjoyed it, she was moaning and shaking against him. Miss. "I have to be a Dom". He scoffed. He let her have the reins until his desire consumed him. Back in the day women bitched about not having enough passion in bed, yet women like her exist. She only wanted his dick and her pleasure. In a way he felt used. She was up front with him, but still...

He arrived back to camp and sat near the fire. He scratched his head, turning up his lips in annoyance. The sex was really good but she was such a damn control freak. Well at least she wasn't into whips and chains...but hey, their weren't any around either. She was entrancing, but too domineering.

"Abe." He heard Rosita whisper against his neck.

"Yes, Rosita?"

"Will you come to bed?" She asked, rubbing against his bare back.

He exhaled deeply. She must've wanted sex, but it was hard to believe that she couldn't smell Michonne's scent on him. "Rosita." He said sternly.

She rolled her eyes, sensing rejection over the horizon.

He was privy to her emotions. He grabbed her arm. Her eyes lit up in delight. "Come here and sit with me." She did so, leaning against his shoulder.

"You stink." She muttered. Shit. She was more perceptive than he thought she was.

"Let me take a shower and brush my teeth then."

She laughed. "You do that."

He stood up, grabbing a bar of soap and a towel. He went back to his bathing area and diligently washed off all traces of Michonne and her scent, then brushing his teeth. He thought of her and Rosita's differences. Michonne was sultry and domineering while Rosita was plaint with a tinge of youthful naivety. Michonne wasn't a woman to take lightly, he knew that much; and Rosita was just a young woman. She was a girly girl forced to morph into a gun-toting tomboy. She had needed him while Michonne hadn't. She kicked him out of her camp for Christ's sake. His male psyche felt a bit inadequate looking back on that. With Rosita he felt secure and strong.

He finished washing off and stepped out of the water. He dried off with his towel and wrapped it around his waist, his dirty clothes and boots in his other hand. He made his way back to camp. Rosita looked up and saw him standing a few feet away from her. He was near the fire with his towel wrapped around his waist. She eyed him longingly. She liked everything about him. His voice was sexy and hot, his body hard and uniquely male; his presence was that of a protector and she felt the safest underneath his body.

Damn it, these young women and their libidos. He had just had sex with Michonne not too long ago. He needed time to recover. As strong as Rosita made him feel, she had the tendency to make him feel old too. Long after he was spent her young engine was still purring. She was in her early twenties and he was in his mid-forties. He was an old man compared to her. But she still lusted for him.

"Let's go to the tent." She said, standing up and walking over to him.

He looked down at her, still thinking.

"What's going on in that head of yours?" She asked, flashing her cute grin. Rosita was beautiful, their was no doubt in his mind. She knew it and used her feminine charm to con him into her sleeping bag tons of times.

"Thinking about how cute you are," He said, caressing her back and bringing her to his body. He was unexpectedly hard underneath his towel and Rosita took notice of his male desire. She stood up on her toes and kissed him, it was a sweet and gentle kiss. "Why are you doing this to me?" He asked, his mind fleeting. His engine began recovering in overdrive now.

"Doing what?" She asked, rubbing the side of his face.

He ignored her question, watching her clumsy hands move down his chest. As beautiful as she was she had many suitors, but not many turned physical. She was essentially still learning about her own body as well as how to please a man. He grabbed her by her wrist, kissing her back. "Lets go to bed."

Once in the tent she fell onto her back, reaching for him as he unzipped her pants. He lifted up her shirt and licked at her breasts from the confines of her plain black bra. He reached beneath her and unhooked it, wanting to feel her perky, young breasts in his hands. She jumped at the feel of his big hands against her breasts. He had never touched her like that before. He put his mouth between them, kissing her stomach and making his way down to her unzipped pants. Her panties were white and very sheer, he liked those. And as he slid down her pants he could see the outline of her pretty pussy's lips against the thin fabric of those sheer panties.

He went down on her, parting her legs and sucking her clit through her thin underwear. "Abe-" She whined, feeling the nerves in her body reacting to the pleasure Abraham was giving her. He moved her panties to the side and she moaned in surprise. His mouth was hot against her already searing flesh.

"Do you want me to-?"

"Yes." She said through clenched teeth.

"Then let me lick you," No gesture on his part was forced, he freely gave to her. He licked her clit up and down, taking note of each movement and taste as he rubbed her thighs. Her panties were soaked and he proceeded to remove them. After a quick glance he put his mouth back to her moist pussy. He sucked and licked her, wanting all of her essence. Abraham was so good, way better than the idiots that she had been with. Burning pleasure erupted through Rosita's spine and she whined at the feel of her orgasm. She was easy to make come, her youthful libido was a wonderful thing. But he'd like to think that her pleasure was because of him. It didn't take much to start or end her with climax though. He cleaned her up with his tongue and sat up. "I do love your taste." He mused, flashing his bright green eyes.

"You're really hot." She said with a content smile. He was irresistible to her.

He let his towel fall from his waist. He seemed a bit unsure of what to do next. Doubt crept up in his male brain. He thought about being thrown out of Michonne's camp, bitterness swept through his mind. He inhaled deeply, wanting to free his mind of Michonne's rejection.

"Do it," She said to him, sensing his indecisiveness. The anticipation perturbed her. "Why are you so different all of a sudden?"

"What?"

She smiled, running her fingers through his hair. "As if you'd ever have to ask permission." Abraham was a stud for sure, she loved giving herself to him time and time again.

A hard frown appeared on his face. "I didn't ask before?" Was he that big of a savage?!

"You did," She replied, looking up at him. "But you seem different."

He sat back down beside her, exhaling deeply.

"Did I do something wrong?"

He shook his head. "No, I'm just stressed out I guess." He said, wrapping the towel back around his waist.

"You don't want to do it?"

"I'm okay," He said, closing his eyes. "Relaxing like this is okay for me," The poor thing. She could've sworn that she did something wrong. "I promise." He assured her, bringing his lips to hers in a gentle kiss.

She liked Abraham's kisses a lot. As tough and callous as he was fighting the walkers, he was like a teddy bear to her. She had the tendency to try his patience and nerves, they also argued and clashed a lot; but they were used to each other. His presence was familiar. "I like when you kiss me." She said sweetly, laying against him. He smiled and put her head against his chest. As headstrong, whiny and needy as she was, she was certainly the sweetest when she wanted to be. Truth be told, Abraham's ego was wounded. What was good sex with a woman as controlling as Michonne? Nothing, that's what. But damn, the sex was really good.

She kissed him back, then climbing on top of him. "You never just want to relax, Abe." She teased.

He smiled at her. "You know I hate when you call me that." He said, in amusement as he rubbed her thighs. She was so damn cute.

"Well I hate when you do a lot of things," She joked as she ran her hands down his chest. "Do I always mention them? Nope."

"Like hell you don't," He said with a laugh. "Just like a woman."

"Oh whatever," She said, rolling her eyes. "But hey, I was looking around earlier today and I noticed that there's another camp nearby," She mentioned. He nearly pissed his pants. Michonne's camp was the only one besides their's for miles. "I scouted it but no one was around."

"Oh, really?" He said in a matter of fact way in an attempt to mask his alarm.

"Is that the camp where you got the deer from?"

"Yes, but I'm sure that they've moved on- -"

"The ashes in the firepit were fresh," She explained. "Someone still lives in that camp."

"Don't go near that camp anymore," He scolded. "You don't know the people that are there."

"Are they dangerous?" She asked with a bit of alarm in her voice.

He paused. Just like Rosita to want to pry. "No," He rolled his eyes at her curiosity. "But it wouldn't do me any favors if you waltz into someone's camp and they snatch you up by your cute little braids."

She looked at him, raising her brow. She took offense to that statement."What, you think that if something goes down that I won't be able to do anything?"

He sighed. "Rosita-"

"I can take care of myself," She said sternly. "I'm not as useless as you think!" He ran his hand down his face. Surely this young lady would make him all gray before this is all over.

"Did I say that?"

"You don't have to." She muttered, rolling off of him.

"Hey," He cajoled, turning over with her and putting his arm around her. "Don't be like that to me," He kissed the back of her neck. "I only want to look out for you and Eugene."

She pulled away, but his strong arm bought her slender frame back against him. "Me and Eugene are like your kids," She said begrudgingly. "You're the papa bear trying to make sure his cubs are in line."

He laughed aloud. "Kids?"

"Leave me alone," She said as she closed her eyes. "Go check on your other child."

"Do you know how ridiculous you sound?"

She shrugged. "Maybe, but it doesn't matter."

Most women wanted a strong man, but women like Rosita existed. If he tried to protect her she'd rant and rave about how helpless he thought she was. But if he didn't he'd have to face her bitching and whining.

"Why doesn't it?" He asked, moving his body against hers.

She huffed. "Because I said so." She was such a brat.

"Fine." He said, turning over. He was mentally drained from both women for different reasons. He could feel his auburn hair getting grayer by the minute. If the walkers didn't get him, either Rosita or Michonne would do that job.

**I'm writing this story as I go and feel. Originally I thought about an exclusively Abe/Michonne fanfic (that was my intent), but after this chapter maybe Rosita could be potential competition for Michonne. Somehow the idea of Rosita playing second fiddle didn't appeal to me much anymore, especially how Michonne treated Abe at the end of the previous chapter. I honestly don't know where this story is going (LOL). Stay tuned! Thanks for all of the feedback so far! P.s: since I don't know the ultimate pairing of this story I'd love input on who you all think is better for Abe as the story continues.**


	5. Response to concerns about the last chpt

Hey everyone,

I've gotten a lot of emails of concern about this story; and a few reviews about it too. Rosita is NOT stealing Abe from Michonne, I'll just say that without giving anything else away. So don't hate me too much for the last chapter haha! I actually was in deep thought about this story lol. I figured that I'll prob keep Rosita as a recurring presence; but obviously Abe is still obsessed with Michonne haha! I was a bit confused; and I deviated to see what you guys thought. I see the consensus is Abe/Michonne only. It will also be a fairly long story, so it's not a one shot or anything like that. I'm predicting 10 or 15 chapters until it ends. I'll be publishing a new chapter very soon, so don't underestimate Abe's obsession and Michonne's control! Abe and Michonne are nowhere near finished!

Thanks for all of your feedback! Do stay tuned for the next chapter! I think you all will like it!


End file.
